tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
I've got plans...
Log Title: I've got plans... Characters: Benin-Jeri, Dust Devil Location: Junkion Starship V'Ger Date: March 14, 2000 Summary: Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil plot to save Longsight Category:2000 Category:Logs As logged by: Captain Benin-Jeri - Tuesday, March 14, 2000 Junkion Starship V'Ger Benin-Jeri sits at Aria's communications console monitoring radio broadcasts as well as TV. Dust Devil walks in like he lives here. He says, "SO... anything good on TV, or word from Longsight?" Benin-Jeri looks up. "No word from Longsight, young patawan." He sighs. "I should probably report to Wreck-Gar..." Dust Devil says, "Is that bad or good?" Benin-Jeri grins. "Good, I guess. I found Earth! I was hoping I didn't have to report until I'd found Longsight, too, but we might need help if we don't find him soon..." Ben frowns a bit, composing his thoughts. Dust Devil grins a little, "Spek won't suspect me bringin' reinforcements like I got planned...." Benin-Jeri grins. "Oh, really? Like whom?" He looks interested, and leans back in Aria's chair. Dust Devil grins, "You, my human friends.... He won't expect me usin' teamwork ta defeat him.... Ya think I could get yer Spekky ta help us? Maybe challenge him in such a way that he wants to help us defeat the future Spekky?" Benin-Jeri grins widely. "Yes... I think our Spec-Tor would have quite a bit to say about some futuristic upstart moving in on his game!" He leans back farther in the chair, looking thoughtful and impressed at the way Dust Devil thinks. Suddenly, the bottom of the chair shoots out from under him as he leans back too far, and *crash* he drops onto his back, shield popping off his belt and rolling across the bridge. Dust Devil hits his other hand with a fist, "This is gonna be totally awesome!" He stops and stares at Benin, "You okay?" Benin-Jeri says from under the communications station, "I'm all right! Only a flesh wound!" He tries to shimmy his round body out from under the console. Dust Devil helps Benin out as best he can. "Ya sure you're okay?" When he He's sure Ben's okay he walks over to retrieve Ben's shield. Benin-Jeri sits up, and shakes his head. The visor falls again. He quotes through the helmet, "Vengeance!" He then tries to raise the visor, but seems to be having trouble. Dust Devil grins at Benin and hands the Junkion his shield, "I ain't laughed this much in months..." A rather sad grin appears on his face. Benin-Jeri's face is hidden behind the black visor. "Happy to hear it," comes his somewhat-muffled voice. He grabs the edge of the console, and tries to pull himself up. Dust Devil is there ready to assist Benin. "Ya need help?" Benin-Jeri hits a button accidentally, and suddenly loud Mexican soap opera dialogue, in Spanish, fills the bridge. On the main screen, a woman with huge hair argues with a slick-looking Latino with thick sideburns. Benin-Jeri nods his helmeted head, gratefully accepting your help. Dust Devil grins as he helps Benin up. "Wonder if Tyson is gonna show up and say 'hi.'" Benin-Jeri hms. "Who is Tyson? Your small human friend?" His face is still hidden by the visor, which seems to be stuck. Ben gives up on it for now. Dust Devil nods, "Yeah...I worry about him...we've been through a lot...." Benin-Jeri frowns. "I haven't yet had much experience yet with the young of this planet... are they much like they are portrayed on TV?" Dust Devil smirks, "Worse sometimes..." Benin-Jeri says, "The young of most planets I've been to seem to behave the same..." Dust Devil grins, "How do I rate in there?" Benin-Jeri says, "You are young, but seem mature for your age. I believe you have been through a lot, as well." Dust Devil nods, "Been captured, tortured, factionless, a fugitive, hated, lost my best friends.... I used ta be a fighter until I met Longsight. But Longsight hates violence so fer him I changed my ways." Benin-Jeri hms. "I can appreciate that, although sometimes you have to fight for your right to party, or to protect innocents." Benin-Jeri walks over, and settles more carefully in his Command Recliner. Barrel says, "Hello?" Benin-Jeri looks up, as an Autobot voice comes over one of the channels he's monitoring. Dust Devil nods, "I've had to fight.... Had to fight humans before... fought Cons.... even fought Bots.... I can fight. And I do fight when I really need ta, but no other time. Longsight has even fought fer me." Dust Devil says, "Hola, que pasa?" Benin-Jeri nods. "The lad has spirit. They can take our lives... but they can never take... our FREEDOM!" He suddenly stands, and brandishes his axe for a moment, before settling back in his chair. Barrel says, "I'm sorry, I think your message is coming in garbled. Could you please repeat?" Dust Devil says, "Que Pasa, De donde tu es? Me llamo Dust Devil, y tu?" Benin-Jeri says, "Oh. Hablas espanol?" Barrel says, "Ummm... Ba-weep-gra-na-weep-nini-ba?" Benin-Jeri's voice resonates through his helmet. He turns down the soaps on the main viewscreen, so Dust Devil can hear to converse w/ Barrel. He perks up, liking the saying Barrel used for some reason. Dust Devil grins, "Poco. I tend to deal with the humans a bit and watch enough TV to pick it up a bit. I can also speak Cybertronian, French, Hebrew and a few other languages. I can read some Ancient Cybertronian. Got that from movin' through the tunnels of Cybertron." Benin-Jeri nods his visored head. "Aria and I speak many languages. I can speak any language used sufficiently in a TV series." Barrel says, "Ba-weep-gra-na-weep-nini-ba?" Dust Devil grins and looks at Benin, "" Stormwind says, "Can someone talk in a language I can understand?" Benin-Jeri says, "Anyone mind if I butt in?" Stormwind says, "Go right ahead." Dust Devil snickers, "What Stormwind, ya don't know Spanish?" Stormwind says, "Nope." Barrel says, "I can Ma'am. Is there anyone here that can check me in? I don't mean to be a bother though -- I can keep sweeping up on the Landing Pad." Typhoon says, "Gee, Ah'm sorry Stormwind... we'll try ta talk reeeeal slow so you can unnerstan'..." Lt.Cmdr Sky Lynx says, "Barrel. Are you in need of an assignment?" Barrel says, "Yes sir, but shouldn't I be checked in first?" Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Certainly, Barrel. I'll come down and check you in." Barrel says, "Thank you sir." Lt.Cmdr Sky Lynx says, "Report to me as soon as Blaster gets you checked in, Barrel." Barrel says, "Will do sir. Where may I find you?" Lt.Cmdr Sky Lynx says, "Just radio me, Airman. I'll swoop down from my watch in the heavens, and find a suitable position for an important cog in the machine of Autobot aerial defense that I hope you prove to be." Barrel says, "I will do my best sir!" Dust Devil says, "Sky, put a sock in it... a very large sock. Or just add a match to yer over-inflated ego." Dust Devil rolls his optics at the radio. Benin-Jeri looks over. "Who is that?" Lt.Cmdr Sky Lynx says, "I do not have time to match wits with the unarmed, Dust Devil. I have more important responsibilities that demand my time. Lt. Commander Sky Lynx of Autobot Special Terrain, out!" Benin-Jeri waggles his head in the direction of the communications console. Dust Devil says, "A jerk." Benin-Jeri nods his head. "I certainly have had my share of run-ins with those." Dust Devil nods, "Well he has enough hot air ta fill Spaceball One...." Benin-Jeri chuckles, the laugh vibrating his visor. Dust Devil looks at Benin, "So what are we gonna be doin' in the meantime while we wait?" Benin-Jeri says, "I'm going to contact the Planet of Junk. Get some reinforcements of my own. Contacting our Spec-Tor is a good idea." He turns to the console, and begins composing a message to Junkion. ---- log edited by Typhoon Return to Logs page | Return to Transformers Universe